digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shamanmon
Shamanmon is an Ogre Digimon. A Goblimon whose duty is to listen to the will of God, and convey that to its clan. It performs a mysterious dance during its rituals, and it is said that once it gets fired up to the maximum, it becomes able to hear the prophecies of God. It also makes use of this ritual to predict matters that are of importance to its clan. Attacks *'Mad Twist': Shoots a series of purple rings from his bone club. *'Dancing Bone': Throws a bone club at the enemy. *'Sharma Hammer'This attack retains its original name of "Shama Hammer" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World: Next Order. (Shama Hammer): Strikes the enemy's head with the large club it uses for its rituals. *'Shama Strike': Throws a ball of fire with amazing speed. * : Summons a large boulders and throws it. *'Shama Bomb': Throws a huge fireball that explodes on impact. *'Goburi Strike': Throws a fireball at the opponent at Mach speed. Design Shamanmon is a dark green -like Digimon with red eyes, short yellow mohawk hair, and pointy ears. It has two large teeth in its mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. It wears a pierced ring on its left ear and a blue sleeveless jacket that is open with brown trim and has brown leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders. It also wears a black belt and a blue loincloth. Shamanmon carries a wooden club with screws on it, and a metallic ornament under its hilt. Its Bandai art depicts its skin and hair with a more greenish tint than its Toei art. Etymologies ;Shamamon (シャーマモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. *'En:' . ;Shamanmon Name used in Digimon Frontier and in American English media. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Frontier Other Shamanmon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Data Squad In the epilogue, a group of Shamanmon were disputing with a group of Goblimon. Digimon World Data Squad Shamamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once Gaomon has 150 INT and 5000 bits have been spent. Shamamon is also a requirement for Numemon and Soulmon. Digimon World Shamanmon is a wild digimon that can be fought in Gear Savannah. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Sharmamon card is #138 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 570 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Sharma Hammer": inflicts 350 damage. * "Mad Twister": inflicts 220 damage. * "Dancing Bone": inflicts 100 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is: "Opponent's HP are halved. Opponent's Attack Power is doubled." Digimon World 2 Obtainable only with a GameShark code . Digimon World 3 Sharmamon is only available as a Red Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World: Next Order Shamamon is a Dark Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Kokomon and can digivolve into Fugamon, Vegiemon, Kuwagamon, and Sorcerimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Shamanmon is #56 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 117 HP, 132 MP, 75 Attack, 60 Defense, 70 Spirit, 59 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Antidote 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Shamanmon digivolves from Dorimon and can Digivolve to Fugamon or Apemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Shamanmon, your Digimon must be at least level 14 with 75 Spirit. Shamanmon can DNA Digivolve to Musyamon with Kotemon. Digimon Masters Sharmamon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Apemon at LVL 11, Mammothmon at LVL 25, and SkullMammothmon at LVL 41. Digimon Soul Chaser Shamanmon can digivolve to Fugamon. Notes and references